Red Silk Heat
by cskttshipsailed
Summary: She has been away for two weeks with out him. She needs him. Only not as herself but as his inspiration. Tonight its Rook and Nikki. She has a surprise for him and it is three words: Red, Silk, Lace. Besides she promised a next time with out the tiger, right? One Shot.


**A/N:Sooo... I am trying to win your forgiveness with this naughty little number. I was perusing the Lingerie section of Victoria's Secrets when i stum****bled onto the very sexy red satin gown. And voila this bad boy was born! Thanks to Writerfly for the pointers! Enjoy!**

* * *

He sets his empty brandy snifter down as he rolls his neck, settling back into his leather office chair as he stares at the computer screen in front of him. She had been gone for two weeks now. It was like torture now that they had been together for almost six months. He sighs as he closes his eyes and lays his head back and lets the alcohol have its relaxing effect. He hears a forceful knock on the door and rises to answer it. He looks out the peep hole and is surprised to see her. He pulls the door open and smiles at her.

"Kate?" There is a pleasant tone to the question.

She stands there in front of him with her hair curling sensually around her face and her eyes a dark and smoky green. She is clothed in a floor length black trench coat with brushed brass buttons. It was unbuttoned low on her chest providing a very tempting view at what was underneath the jacket. She takes a step forward without saying a word. She reaches up to place a hand on his chest. Her hand is encased it a red leather glove edged in soft black lace. She runs her hand up to the lapel of his shirt and runs it between her thumb and pointer finger.

He is enthralled with this silently sexy Kate. He is watching her hand as it slowly makes its way up to his shoulder. He looks over to meet her eyes and at that moment he knows that is trouble. She smiles wickedly at him as she shoves him back slightly forcing her way into his apartment. Once she is past the door she turns and slams the door behind her and locks it making sure the chain is in its proper place.

She turns back and stalks toward him. All he can do is stand in place as he watches this magnificent creature. She stops two feet in front of him and plants her stiletto clad feet firmly shoulder-width apart, raising her hands to her hips. This stance caused the coat to pull tightly across her chest providing a peek of red satin.

"Rook. You have been a very, veeeeeery baaad boy." She said as she moved her hands from her hips to untie the belt across her waist, and unbutton the coat.

His eyes rove her body as the coat parts revealing the firm plains of her body clothed in soft red silk. He swallows noticeably as she rolls her shoulders making the coat shrug off her shoulders as it slowly falls down her arms. He thinks he is going to pass out from the sensations that are flooding through his body as he leers at her.

She remains in her stance as the coat falls to the floor revealing her fully to him. She stands there with the chestnut waves flowing around her shoulders sensually. Her body is encased in a floor length red silk gown with a plunging neckline edged in red lace that travels down the expanse of her stomach and ends at her left hip where the fabric splits into a slit that starts just below the bottom of her hip and is edged in lace all the way to the ground. She stood there in black patent leather platform shoes, her entire left leg was on display and he sucked in a breath as he took in what was strapped to her thigh.

She follows his eyes and it falls onto the gun holster that is strapped tightly to her thigh. She looks up at him and smiles like the devil she is.

"You like that hmm?" she says sauntering towards him. He automatically takes a few steps back slowly making his way to his couch. "What about this? Do you like women with authority?" She says as she pulls her badge out of the gown from between her breasts. She laughs cockily as he swallows again as the deep and unadulterated lust fill his eyes.

She continues to walk towards him. "Do you know how much trouble you are in Rook?" She reaches down and un holsters her gun. She removed the bullets before she came over so he is perfectly safe. She switches the safety off for good measure still. She notices the alarm that registers on his face when the back of his calves hit the sofa. She stops in front of him and shoves him forcibly down.

She slowly takes the gloves off switching the gun from hand to hand. She takes the slit of the gown and pulls it to the side revealing the delicious nothingness to his eyes. He absentmindedly licks his lips as he looks up to meet her eyes as she kneels down on the sofa, each knee on the sides of his thighs, straddling him.

She takes the gun and slips it down the front of her gown for a temporary holder and reaches up to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt is removed she takes her gun in hand again and points it at his chest. Looking him right in the eye as she cocks the gun she says, "What do you think you were doing, not contacting me when you stepped foot in the country again?"

He looks at her in confusion as his eyes widen. "I ..I don't know what you are talking about…" he says quietly.

She lifts the barrel of the gun as she leans forward placing her head to the left of his as she runs the gun on his right cheek. She bites his left ear as she whispers, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Rook…"

He growls next to her neck as he bites out, "No I don't. Why don't you tell me Nikki.."

She sits back and grinds her hips against his and drops the gun to the couch. "Why do you always have to play hard? Time for Bad Cop." She says as she stands up in front of him and yanks him off the couch into position in front of her with his hands pinned firmly behind his back in her grasp. She pushes him into the bedroom where she shoves him onto the bed face first.

He rolls over onto his back, pulling his arms out from under him as she shoves him up fully onto the bed till his head is inches from the headboard. "Stay." She growls.

He watches as she lifts her left leg onto the bed again and pulls away at the slit to once again reveal her thigh holster. He sees something glint in the light and sucks in a breath when he sees her pull her hand cuffs from the inside of her thigh. She puts her leg down and walks to the right side of the bed.

"Arm up." She barks. He complies and she cuffs his wrist to the head board. She follows through with the left side as well. She steps away from the bed and slowly starts to pace, all the while her hands on her hips as if she is in deep thought.

"Well _Jameson_ why don't we continue with this little investigation of ours why don't we." She said walking up to him to undo his belt and whip it out of the loops.

"You better believe you are going to work for your answers." He spits out, feigning anger.

"Oh believe me, my ways can be pretty _persuasive_." She says. She takes his pants in both of her hands and rips them completely off. She turns to face him again and crawls back onto the bed, straddling him again.

She leans down and whispers in his ear, "Did you miss me?" He answers her with a thrust of his hips. She moans as the soft silk of his boxers makes contact with her sensitive skin. He pushes his head forward and captures the moan with his lips, forcing his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. She groans as she moves her hips back in forth unable to achieve the amount of friction she needs. The silk is too damn soft and slippery. She reaches down and shoves the boxers down his thighs to his knees and sighs as her skin meets his.

"Too long. To long Rook." She says as she bends forward and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him. She breaks the kiss and is panting into his neck as he rolls his hips forward again causing a loud long moan to escape her lips. She turns her head up and starts to suck on his neck. Leaving her mark on her property. Branding him to her.

She sits up again and raises her eyebrow at him. "Well if you won't cooperate willingly I guess I'm just going to have to force your hand." She says leering at him as she rises up positioning herself just right. With the fall of her hips all her questions are answered as the sensations overwhelm them and take them into mindless abandonment until they are both bursting at the seams.

"I missed you." He whispers kissing her softly on the forehead. She lifts her head from his shoulder and smiles at him as she rests her chin on his chest. "Me too." She purrs.

"Do you think you can let me out of these things?" He says looking up to the cuffs still attached to his wrists and the headboard 25 minutes later.

"Oh, yeah." She says as she sits up on his lap and reaches over onto the table and gets the keys to unlock the cuffs.

He brings his wrists down, allowing her to kiss the slightly red lines from the pressure that was exerted on his wrists. She rolls off of him and saunters to the bathroom. "I will be right back." She says over her shoulder. He reaches down and strips off his boxers and lies back on the bed pulling the sheets from out from under him and waits for her.

He is laying on his side when she comes out and he watches her as she moves towards the bed and reaches and pulls at the hips of her gown and pulls it over her head and dropping it to the floor. She joins him in bed naked as he pulls her into his side. He kisses her on the lips, brushing the hair away from her neck. He kisses her on the neck and then bends down and places a sweet kiss on each of her breasts. He pulls her back against his front and she snuggles back into him, resting her hand over his at her waist. The fall asleep in each other's arms content to end another day together.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review! :DDD**


End file.
